


One Red Rose

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou returns to the station after a long ride to find that Kid left her a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Red Rose

Louise McCloud rode into the Rock Creek way station, weary from her overnight run. The scorching temperatures that had blanketed the area over the past week had made her run unbearable. She was hot, hungry, and tired. Her clothes were soaked with perspiration, her throat was parched, and all she wanted was to take a cool shower, eat a good meal, and sleep for at least a week.   
She handed the mochila off to Noah Dixon, gladly accepted Buck Cross’s offer to let him tend to her horse, and headed for the bunkhouse with her saddlebags swung over one shoulder. She stepped onto the porch, opened the door, and went inside.   
Lou stopped abruptly just inside the bunkhouse as she spotted the single red, wild rose lying on top of her pillow. A smile curved her lips as she crossed the planked floor to her bunk. There was a folded slip of paper with the rose. She picked it up and unfolded it.   
“Lou,  
I picked this rose for you to remind you how beautiful and special you are to me.  
Love, Kid”  
Lou brought the rose up to her nose and breathed in its heavenly scent. She was happy that she and Kid were back together again. As much as they had tried to go back to being just friends when they would split up, it had not worked. Both of them had been miserable. Their time apart had made them both realize just how important they were to each other.   
The rose was just another way Kid was reminding her about how much he loved her and wanted things to work out between them. She let out a happy sigh as she moved over to the cupboard and took down a mug. She filled it with water, and then carried it back over to her bunk and set it on top of the dresser she and Kid shared. She set about getting things ready for her shower, her mind on Kid, and what she could do in return for his thoughtful gift. She was as committed as he was to making their relationship work this time around.


End file.
